Coachella
by JulieCS
Summary: Modern!AU: When her friends came to take her to the Coachella Festival, Emma Swan had no idea that it would also lead her to love. (CaptainSwan and others) [Rated T for precaution. May get Rated M later.]
1. Chapter 1: Wednesday, July 9

**A/N: Hi! First of all I want to thank my sweet little cupcake that-first-glance-feeling for reading the first chapter of this fic! Love You Darling! [you'll see that some things have changed though haha! ;)]**

 **This is my first fic ever! So I hope you'll enjoy it :) The idea for this fic came into my mind when I saw the pics of Jen at Coachella & the pics of Colin when he played with The Enemies :)  
Remember that this is a modern AU, so the characters might sometimes be ooc.  
**

 **I don't own Once Upon A Time, nor the characters.**

 **P.S. 1: I'll try to update at least once a week.  
P.S. 2: I'm french, and this fic hasn't been beta'd, so if there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know, I'll correct them.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wednesday, July 7

It was a hot sunny day in July. Well, a hot sunny _morning_ in July.

Emma Swan, 24, was asleep in her little apartment in Storybrooke, Maine.

Since the day prior, she was in vacation. Mrs. Lucas, her boss at _Granny's Diner_ told her two waitresses to take two months vacations. The other waitress, Ruby Whale, started working there five years ago, after she graduated from high school. Emma started working there two years ago and the two young women became friends very quickly, despite their different personalities. When Ruby was more like a party girl who enjoyed hanging out every time she could, Emma would rather stay home listening to music, read a good book or watch _Friends_ on Netflix.

It was almost 6am when Emma woke up. That's the thing when you have to wake up early every day, your internal clock always wakes you up at the same time, no matter what. Emma sighed and got out of the bed in her red shorts and red tank top. She made her way to the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

"What the hell am I gonna do for 2 months?" she asked herself. Work always has been important to Emma, to keep her herself busy, but it has been more important since last Christmas, when she found her now ex-boyfriend having sex with his secretary. "How cliché!" she had thought. Walsh tried to apologize, said it didn't mean anything, that it was a one-time thing, a mistake. But then the secretary, Zelena, said that it had happened more than once. Emma took her belongings that she had left at his apartment and left, not after she punched him in the face.

Even if she was a strong woman who didn't need a man in her life to be happy, Emma was hurt. She had had only two serious relationships in her life and both ended up very poorly.

First, there had been Neal. He was her high school boyfriend, her first love, her first time. They met when they were 17 and dated for two years. Until it stopped abruptly, without Emma saw it coming.

After that, she had three relationships that led nowhere.

About a year and a half ago, she met Walsh, a furniture salesman. He was nice and attentive. He told her he loved her and she believed him, but didn't said the words back. Because every time she had said them back in her life, something bad happened. Neal was the first to break through her walls but he was also the one who made her built others, stronger ones. Walsh told her it was okay if she didn't say it back right away. "Well, that was a lie" thought Emma bitterly "otherwise he wouldn't have slept with that bitch and he certainly wouldn't have said what he did when he 'tried' to apologize"

Because, yes, Walsh tried to apologize a second time two days after Emma left him, but he quickly began accusing her of being unable to feel anything for anyone. That _no one_ would break through her walls, _ever_. That she would end up _alone_. Needless to say that this conversation end with a slap for Walsh and with tears for Emma, followed by new, stronger walls.

She was staring at nothing in particular while stirring her memories when she heard the beep of the coffee maker, indicating that her coffee was ready. She poured herself a cup and sat on a stool. Everything was calm while she was sipping her coffee. The clock indicated it was 6:18am. Emma closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the silence. But only a few seconds later her doorbell rang. "Who the hell is this at such an early hour?" she asked herself.

The doorbell rang a second time.

"Coming!" she answered

She stood up and went to open the door. Three smiling faces welcomed her.

Ruby gently pushed Emma aside to allow herself and her two other friends to get inside the apartment.

"Good morning to you too, Ruby" said Emma sarcastically as she closed the door.

"Emma! Go shower, get dressed and pack your bags!" ordered an excited Ruby.

Emma laughed.

"What is it all about? What are you all doing here? At 6:20 in the morning?" she asked.

"We're going to Coachella!" announced Elsa, a beautiful girl whose hair was so blonde it almost looked white. She was Emma's oldest friend. They knew each other since Emma was 15, Elsa being three years older than her. She also had a brother, Will, who was Emma's age.

"Coachella? Like The Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival? In California?" asked Emma unable to believe it.

"Yes!" answered Belle who had been silent until then. "We wanted to surprise you!"

"Mission accomplished" mumbled Emma.

"Oh come on Emma! You need to get out of this town, have fun, live!"

"I'm perfectly fine here in Storybrooke. I have many things to-"

"No no no!" said Elsa. "Listen, Emma, I love you, but… you were never really the kind of person to have fun and it's worse since you broke up with this asshole Walsh."

Elsa never liked Walsh and she never hide it. Emma sighed deeply.

"Come on Emma, it's going to be fun! We reserved the hotel, we bought the admission tickets when they were released –which, by the way, were sold out in less than twenty minutes-. So you're going to take a shower while Belle makes coffee and Elsa and I pack your bags" Ruby ordered.

A small smile spread on Emma's face. "You really are the best friends in the world."

"I know" replied Ruby with a smirk.

Emma went to take a shower while the girls were busy preparing everything. Fifteen minutes later Emma was ready. She was wearing a light white t-shirt, denim shorts and brown sandals and her hair was fastened in a loose bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup. She decided to join Belle in the kitchen.

"So, how are things going between you and Will?" asked Emma with a conspiratorial tone. Elsa and Belle were friends since the blonde wrote an article for the _Daily Mirror_ about the reopening of the Storybrooke's library a year ago. This library had been close for twenty years until Belle French came into town and reopened it. The brunette quickly joined the circle of friends. Elsa, Belle, Ruby and Emma often spend time together: eating every Tuesday midday at Granny's and sometimes other days, spending a girl's nights at one of them place...

Last October, as Emma was bringing Belle some hot cocoa, she caught Will and Belle making out in the storeroom. The cute couple was embarrassed. Belle was afraid Elsa wouldn't approve of her dating her younger brother. "That's silly" Emma had said "Elsa would be happy for you, just as I am." Two weeks later, the whole town knew about them dating.

Belle blushed and cleared her throat before answering "Great. We, uh, we're great. He's… He's amazing."

"I'm really happy for you both. I know Will since we were teenagers and I've never seen him so happy than since he met you."

"Well, he makes me happy too." After a moment she added "I realized that we never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For prompting us to tell everyone about us."

"No need to thank me. Although I still don't understand why you were scared about everybody knowing about your relationship."

"I know it sounds silly but, Elsa and I only knew each other for three months, Will and I only started dating a month before you saw us. And… I wanted to keep the bubble we were in."

"I can understand that. So, you were not mad at me for catching you?"

"Mad at you?! Never! Plus, I think that unconsciously we had started to hide less. Like we wanted to be discovered."

Both women smiled at each other. Ruby and Elsa came in, each one was carrying suitcase.

"You two were talking about Will, am I right?" asked Ruby with a gently mocking tone.

Belle blushed even more, mumbling "How do you know?"

"Oh come on! You've got that 'I'm madly in love' smile every time you speak about him." Elsa replied.

The four of them laugh. A few moments later, Emma spoke "Okay so, at what time is our flight?"

"Hmm, we're not going by plane Emma." Belle said

"Wha-" started Emma before Ruby interrupted her "We're going by car, with your car, sweetie.

"With my car? My yellow bug? We can't go with my car Ruby, there's not enough room for all your luggage, especially with yours" she said, pointing a finger at her co-worker.

Ruby stuck her tongue at Emma and added "Elsa, Belle & my luggage are in Victor's car. We just took the necessary for two days. Victor and Will already are at the hotel."

Victor, Dr. Victor Whale, Ruby's husband since last January. He worked at the _Storybrooke_ _General Hospital_.

"So it's going to be just the four of us! Which allow us to have a GRT."

"GRT?" asked Emma with a frown.

"Girl's Road Trip!"

Emma scoffed. Then Elsa took her map and put it down on the table. She had planned everything: where they were going to stop for gas, to eat, to sleep. Once the four women made sure they didn't forget anything they left the apartment.

"Let's go to Coachella!" Ruby shouted very enthusiastically.

* * *

 **I'd be very happy if you could let a review to tell me what you liked/disliked, it will help me improve my writer's skills :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go On A Road Trip

**A/N: First of all thanks to** **,** _leneubauer_ **,** _linebine_ **,** _musiclover2021_ **,** _pinkbonesforever_ **,** _sara-j17_ **for following.** **Thanks to** _siriuslyhook'd_ **for faving. And thanks** **to** _uriiica_ **for following and faving.  
Thanks **_HookedOnEmma143_ **for the review.  
Some might think it's not much, but it means a lot to me.  
Thanks to my sweetie Elo for being enthusiast about this fic.  
My cupcake **_that-first-glance-feeling_ **you're gonna LOVE this chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Let's Go On A Road Trip

It was 7:30am when a yellow bug crossed Storybrooke's town line.

Emma was driving, Elsa was sitting next to her, while Ruby and Belle were on the backseat.

The GRT, as Ruby loved to call it, went extremely well. The girls took turns to drive, so they didn't have to stop during the night. They only stopped to eat, for gas, to change clothes and, well, others things.

Traffic was fluid. It was very hot in the car, but it did not disturb any of the girls. They drove all open windows, listening to loud music and singing songs of Imagine Dragons, Hozier, Coldplay, AC/DC and others.

They arrived at _The Buttercup Hotel_ at 5pm on Friday. The festival started the next day. The girls went in the hall where Will and Victor were waiting for them. _The Buttercup_ was reputed to be quiet, with an amazing staff, and not that expensive. Plus, it was very close from where the festival took place, and –last but no least- it has a wonderful view of the beach. Watching the horizon was something Emma found calming.

Elsa said hello to the two men and so did Emma. Belle and Will kissed chastely on the lips, while Ruby jumped in Victor's arms who made her twirl and the two of them started kissing loudly, regardless of the embarrassed or annoyed looks some customers launched at them. Elsa rolled her eyes and smirked, but Emma was watching both couples with a sad smile and a bit of envy. Now that she thought about it, she never had that with any of her lovers. This complicity, those silent conversations that are only made by exchanging a few glances, being able to read the other with just one look… Emma realized that she never had that. And she thought she never will. That she wasn't just that type of girl.

Elsa was the one interrupting both Emma's thoughts and the lover's kissing session "Okay, I think we're gonna leave you now" Ruby and Victor stopped kissing and smiled apologetically "Will, can you give Emma and I the key to our room."

"Sure, sis." He took a key out of his pocket and gave it to her "Room 402. Ruby and Victor have the room 308. Belle and I are in the 205."

"So, what's our plan for the evening?" asked Ruby, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I heard there's a bar a couple streets away. We could go there for a drink. What about we all meet here in an hour?" Victor said

"Works for me." Answered Will.

Everyone else agreed. They all took the elevator. When it was only Emma and Elsa left, the latter decided to break the silence. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Elsa had seen the look her best friend throw at the two couples earlier. But knowing Emma since what seemed like forever, Elsa knew her friend has to be the one to make the first move.

"You can stay at the hotel if you don't want to come"

"No it's okay." Emma assured her friend "Plus, I won't let you alone and be the third wheel" she added with a little laugh.

The room was spacious and nicely decorated. There was a large living room in the middle with a big white couch and a wooden coffee-table. On the left there was one bed and next to it was a door leading to the bathroom. On the right was another bed. There was also a balcony.

Both women sighed cheerfully.

"I'm going to unpack, you can go take a shower first." Said Emma

Elsa nodded and headed towards the bathroom while Emma started to unpack. When she had finished, she went out on the balcony. She leaned against the railing and looked at the horizon, thinking about her life, her friends, her job and her miserable love life. A frustrated sigh escaped her.

Elsa's voice startled her "I know you're going to say that you're fine, but I'm going to ask anyway. Are you alright?" She was now standing next to her, wearing a pastel green dress that went down just above the knees and white platform shoes. It was simple but beautiful. Emma exhaled another sigh.

"It's just-", she started, "when I was looking at Belle and Will, and also at Ruby and Victor…", she paused, "I don't know why it only hit me now, but I realized that I _never_ had that with Neal, less with Walsh. Neal was my first love. I loved him. I know I did. Walsh… Well…" she trailed off "But I don't think it was the kind of love I see every time I look at our friends. It's like they found –and I know it's gonna sound cheesy and all but- it's like they found their other half. We both saw how it was with Will. He had some girlfriends in high school and after, and one was pretty serious. But it was nothing compare to how it is with Belle now, even though they have been dating for only nine months.", she breathed out a heavy sigh, "And I think that, maybe, I'm not the kind of person who's fit to have something like that."

She knew that she shouldn't think that, especially after only _two_ relationships. But Emma wasn't the hopeful kind of girl.

"Emma?" Elsa said after a few minutes of silence. "Do you remember that summer two years ago? When I went to visit my grandma in France?"

Elsa's family is originally from Brest, in France. The Arendelles moved to the United States when the little girl was only 3 years old and her mother was pregnant with Will.

Emma frowned and nodded slowly, not knowing why her friend was mentioning this. "Yes. You went to visit her the first two weeks of July, but she broke her hip so you stayed the whole month. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I lied to you." Emma's frown deepened, "I met someone when I was there." She was now talking like Emma wasn't even there, deeply immersed in her memories, "His name was Liam. He was a native from Ireland and he was roaming the coasts of Europe aboard his sailboat with his brother. We met short after I arrived in Brest and I fell madly in love with him. I think he felt the same way too." She stopped for a few seconds "I only knew his first name and he only knew mine. I never met his brother and I didn't bother to ask him what he was thinking about the fact that I delayed their trip. For me it was only the two of us. We spend all our time together. It was like in a dream."

After a pregnant pause, Emma spoke. "I should have seen that you weren't in your normal state when you came back."

"Well, I told you I was worried about my grandma being alone. And I think I pretty well managed to hide everything from you."

"Yes, you did. But why-"

"Why didn't we keep in touch?" interrupted Elsa with a sad smile "I don't know. Like I said, it was like a dream and our separation was… sweet. Like when you close a book after your read the story. He escorted me to the airport, we kissed goodbye, well aware that we'll probably never meet again. And we were both fine with that, because what we had was amazing."

"You still think about him."

"Of course I do. And I hope that one day we'll meet again, even though I probably shouldn't. But I can't stop thinking that if we're meant to be together we will find each other." After her few seconds she continued "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you is that you can't give up on love. You can't give up hope that someday you'll find your true love."

Emma nodded but didn't say a thing. She loved her friend, she really did. But she wasn't the kind of person who believed in fate, well, not _that_ much. Emma took a look at her watch. They were supposed to meet their friends in fifteen minutes.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back."

Elsa hummed in response, still looking at the horizon, reliving her memories.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Emma got out of the bathroom, wearing a chiffon sundress which clamps at the hip, with an O-neck, red flowers printed on the top and a red bottom that stops just above her knees. She wore white heeled sandals and her hair was loose down her back and shoulders in soft curls. She didn't like wearing too much makeup, if not a little mascara to bring out her beautiful green eyes.

"Ready to go?" asked Elsa, who has become herself again, and was now very cheerful.

Emma grabbed her fringe purse and followed her friend out of the room.

* * *

 **If you could take time to let a little review, it would be great.  
Love you all :)  
**

If you want to see what I exactly had in mind for Emma's dress, here's the link: store/product/Free-Shipping-2014-Fashion-Summer-Chiffon-Sundress-Newest-Spring-Womens-Flower-Sleeveless-Dress-Beach-Dresses-Pink/707818_


	3. Chapter 3: A Stranger & An Old Love

**A/N: Oh my God! I have so many things to say but I'll try to be quick.**

 **First of all: A HUGE THANK YOU for favoriting/following/reviewing this fanfiction. It means so so much to me. I'm sending you all virtual hugs!  
**

 **Then, sorry I haven't updated since last Sunday! This chapter was difficult to write for me because you're finally going to meet Killian (Elodie, I know you were impatient to read this, haha!). So I wrote the meeting part and then erased it. I did that five times. The thing is that I love this OTP so much that I imagined so many ways for them to meet that I may have got lost.**

 **Anyway, I'm pretty satisfied with the final version and I hope you'll like it. It should have been longer but I had to cut (so I like the end of this chapter). So the next update should come soon! :)**

 **Also, remember that this is an AU and that sometimes the characters may be ooc.**

 **Special shout out to my lovely cupcake** _that-first-glance-feeling_ **for being so so so supportive!**

 **Okay, I'm done rumbling! :p  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Stranger & An Old Love

 _The Rabbit Hole_ was live music bar. Thee lights were dim, giving the bar a comfortable atmosphere. There was a counter on the left with some patrons sitting on stools, enjoying their drinks. There were tables were others patrons were sitting around. On the right there was a little stage where a band composed of a woman and two men were getting ready.

The two couples headed toward the table that was the farthest from the stage while Emma and Elsa headed towards the bar to get their drinks.

"What can I give you?" asked the bartender with a wink directed at Emma.

She retained herself from rolling her eyes and answered politely "Two Heineken, one Guinness, two Cosmo-"

"And a Jungle Juice" Elsa added

The bartender began preparing their drinks when the band started singing Anastacia's song _Left Outside Alone_. The girl, a redhead with freckles on her cheeks, had a beautiful strong voice.

On the counter, Emma saw a flyer indicating the bands that were going to play tonight. The one playing was called _**Jess and the Devilz**_ and sang only covers. They were going to play for one hour and a half before another band called _**The Lost Boys**_ takes over with their own songs. A DJ was going to mix after the band and until the pub's closure.

The bartender put the beers on a tray and turned around again to prepare the three cocktails.

"I like this bar. And I like this band" said Elsa with a huge smile

"Yeah, they're good. There's another band called _**The Lost Boys**_ that's going to play later. " Emma answered, showing her friend the flyer.

By the time the band started their second song – _Summer Love_ by Justin Timberlake- Emma saw from the corner of her eye a man coming on her right.

"A Guinness please, Joe" the man asked the bartender with an Irish accent

Emma wasn't looking at him but she felt his eyes on her, "What's his problem seriously?" she asked herself, turning toward him. She gaped. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Tall, dark brown hair that were completely disheveled as if he had run his hand through them several times, a three-day beard, a scar on his right cheek, and the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. His eyes were so blue that Emma got lost in them for a few seconds. He seemed to notice because a little smirk spread on his lips. Emma bit her own lip, trying to remove from her head the idea of those lips on hers. It was Elsa clearing her throat that shook Emma from her reverie. She turned away from those too bright blue eyes in time to see the barman putting a Guinness on the counter in front of the man. He took it, looked at Emma, then at Elsa "Ladies" he said, raising his beer toward them. And then he looked at Emma again, his gaze stayed focused on her a little bit too long which made Emma's cheeks go red.

"Enjoy the show, love" he said winking at her.

And then he left. Emma released a deep breath and turned towards her friend who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Emma asked defensively

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Oh come on Em, don't play this game with me. Look at you, you're blushing!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's just hot in here." Emma replied, _"Sure, who am I fooling?"_ she asked herself sarcastically

"Right" her friend answered slowly "It does _not_ have _anything_ to do with this handsome man who was flirting with you just thirty seconds ago?!"

"He wasn't flirting!"

"So you admit you're blushing because of him!"

Emma looked at her friend, speechless for a few seconds when the barman put the three cocktails on the tray.

"Here you go. Have a good night."

Emma and Elsa took the trays and headed toward their table. Emma handed the men their Heineken and took her Guinness, while Elsa gave Ruby and Belle their Cosmo.

"What did you take this time?" Belle asked Elsa. It was a running joke between Elsa and her friends. Every time she went in a pub, Elsa always tried a new cocktail.

"A Jungle Juice. It's a cocktail made with vodka, orange juice, lemon juice and _crème de_ _cassis_. It was created in Paris." Elsa answered matter-of-factly

They all started laughing. Emma was sitting facing the stage, next to Elsa. Belle and Will were in front of them. Ruby and Victor were on Emma's right. They talked for a few minutes when Emma felt like someone was watching her. She gazed other Will's shoulder and saw the man from the bar earlier. When their eyes met, Emma completely forgot her friends, she was like hypnotized by the man's too bright, too blue eyes. He smiled at her, with one of those dashing smile that make you weak at the knees. Her raised his beer at her and winked. Emma blushed and try to hide her smile, but unfortunately for her, Elsa caught her and looked at where her friend was looking a few seconds ago.

"Emma! The Irish guy is looking at you!" She nearly squealed

"What?! Where?" asked Ruby, all excited

"Ruby!" But it was vain, Ruby had already spotted the man, so did all her friends, without any discretion "You're going to pay for that Elsa" Emma mumbled

Emma was very grateful that the bar was full of people, music and other noises because Ruby nearly shouted "Oh my God! He's hot! I never saw a man that wears a shirt and a pair of jeans as good as this guy does!"

Victor cleared his throat. "Honey, it's not because we're married that I suddenly became blind!" Ruby gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips.

"So what happened with this hot Irish guy?! I want to know everything!" asked Ruby quickly, all excited.

"Well, we only know that he's Irish and that he flirted with Emma at the bar earlier." replied Elsa.

"He wasn't _flirting_!" Emma, taking a long sip at her beer, it was almost empty now.

"Yeah, he _did not_ winked and smiled at you, and he also _did not_ look at you like you were the most beautiful woman he has ever seen" Elsa said sarcastically

Emma finished her beer, her cheeks even more flushed.

"He wasn't looking at me like that."

"Oh yes, he was. And you want to know how I know that? Because I already saw that look." She paused, a sad flicker in her eyes that only Emma caught "Like when Victor looks at Ruby" the couple smiled at each other.

They were talking about Elsa's last article when the barman came to their table and put a Guinness in front of Emma.

"I didn't order another beer." She frowned

"He asked me to give you this" he handed a little piece of paper and left.

Emma unfolded the paper and found, written with a beautiful and neat handwriting:

 _Enjoy the beer, love._

 _Killian, the guy from the bar._

"At least now he has a name. Killian." said Belle grinning at Emma, after Ruby made everyone read the note.

 _Killian_. Emma liked how it sounded. She smiled and took her beer. She met his gaze from where he was sitting and raised her beer at him. He beamed at her. "It's crazy" she thought "Come on Emma, get a grip! The guy just offered you a beer, nothing more! It's just a beer. He was just being nice." She bit her lip, getting lost in her thoughts. It wasn't the first time a man offered her a drink. And every time, or almost, it was to put her in his bed. But why did it feel different with Killian? Like he was really trying to be nice but not only to fuck her. And the way he looked at her. Elsa was right, partially, he _did_ look at her like _no other men_ had before, she couldn't deny that. She also couldn't deny what she felt when he looked and smiled at her, it was like she had butterflies in her stomach. And she had to admit that she never felt that way, with anyone. She read about it, she heard Ruby and Belle talk about it. But she never actually felt it. Until that evening.

Emma shook herself and get into the conversation –which was about their plan for the festival- and managed to stop looking at Killian.

Later in the evening, Elsa excused herself to go to the restroom. The group of friends were laughing at one of Will's joke when they heard a noise coming from the micro. Emma looked toward the band and gaped. There he was. Killian. Holding a guitar as he started speaking through the micro.

"Good evening everyone. Uh, we are _**The Lost Boys**_ , as some regulars here may know us." His gaze turned toward Emma "To the newcomers, welcome and we hope you enjoy the show. Tonight we're starting with our song _When We Will Meet Again_ " he finished with a bright smile.

 _ **The Lost Boys**_ was composed of four men, who seemed to be about the same age. Three of them were playing the guitar: Killian, who was also singing; a blond man with light blue eyes; and a man with light brown curly hair and also blue eyes, this one seemed a bit older and looked a bit like Killian, Emma thought. The last member of the band, a brown-haired guy, was playing the drums. They started to play, the song's tempo was slow.

 _I'm tryin to remember what you said to me  
The first time you walked past my way  
And I'm tryin to remember the smile on your face  
When I said you cannot be replaced_

Emma thought she was going to melt when she heard Killian's voice. His voice felt like she was wrapped in a big warm blanket. The other guys sang very well too, and all of them singing and playing together was amazing, but Emma was stuck on Killian. The little frown between his eyebrows showing that he was focused.

"A hot Irish guy who sings in a band _and_ plays the guitar. You lucky girl!" Ruby said, giving her blonde friend a gentle shove and smirking viciously.

 _But now I can feel you, I can touch you  
Since the day you left and had to go  
I close my eyes, pray that I  
Would somehow see you once, girl_

Emma was about to answer when Belle frowned "Is Elsa alright?" she asked, worried. They all looked at Elsa, who was coming out of the restroom and looking toward the band –especially at the curly brown-haired guy who was now looking at her too-, tears pricking in the corner of her wide eyes. Emma looked at her friend, then at the guy, and at her friend again. And then it hit her. It's him. _Liam_.

 _And I swear that I will find my way to you  
One day that day will come  
When we will meet again_

"I've got it" Emma said, rising up and heading toward her friend. She touched her friend arm to catch her attention "Elsa-" she started.

"It's him." She answered with a broken voice

"I know."

"He's here."

"I know." Emma repeated.

 _I swear that I will find my way to you  
One day that day will come  
When we will meet again_

Emma turned around to see that Liam was still looking at Elsa. Emma met Killian's gaze again and smiled at him. He smiled back.

 _I didn't get a chance to  
Give myself to you  
All things happened for a reason  
Why you came and why you're gone  
Now you're all I'm lookin' for_

Emma felt herself blushing again under Killian's intense glare. Elsa and Liam were smiling at each other, not quite believing what they were seeing.

 _I swear that I will make my way to see you  
And I won't stop until I find you  
One day that day will come_

Liam was the only one singing now. His eyes locked on Elsa.

 _One day we'll meet again  
Yeah, we'll meet again_

As soon as the song was over, Liam dropped his guitar and headed toward the two friends. Everyone, including the other members of the band, were looking at him suspiciously. When he finally reached Elsa, he took her in his arms and twirled her three times. They were both laughing uproariously. He stopped and the two kissed passionately. When they broke apart, Liam was the first to speak "I knew we would meet again."

* * *

 **Frozen Jewel shippers must be very happy (well, I hope so). Don't worry, this is a CaptainSwan fanfiction, it's just that I want to put every couple in place before focusing on Emma & Killian.**

 **Yes! I know the end was cheesy and all but that's what I want to do with this story.**

 **I personally see this fanfiction as a modern fairytale (let me explain: there isn't going to be a lot of angst. It's going to be fluffy and sometimes even** _ **cheesy**_ **. It's a fluffy and cheesy love story, without real obstacles, so maybe it's going to seem a bit… easy when you'll read it, like everything fall in place very quickly. But this is what I want to do with this story)**

 **The song I used is** _When We Will Meet Again,_ by Che'nelle **. But here I used it like it was a creation from the band, to be really in the romantic and cheesy stuff (sorry, I'm not a song writer haha. Plus, I thought this song was perfect for Frozen Jewel here)**

 **THANKS again for following me in this story. Leave a review if you have time. Love you all! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Walk & Talk

**A/N: I can't thank you enough for following/favoriting/reviewing this fanfiction. It's amazing to see that people actually enjoy what I write.**  
 **My cupcake** _that-first-glance-feeling_ **, your reviews are the highlight of my days! Thank you so much!**  
 **Elodie, thanks for reading it and telling me what you think after each chapter!**  
 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! (CaptainSwan all along!)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Walk & Talk

After Liam and Elsa's reunion, Killian said it was time break and headed toward the couple and Emma with a huge smile. Emma shot a glance at her friends who were looking at Elsa and Liam with quizzical eyes.

"So I think I'm not mistaken in saying that this lovely lass is none other than Elsa, the one you abandoned me for, two years ago?" he asked playfully, patting Liam's shoulder who was still holding Elsa.

"Aye, little brother. Right you are."

 _Little brother?_ Emma frowned. _"Really? What are the chances that the guy that happen to offer me a drink would be the brother of my best friend's lover?"_ _she thought_ _"Well, after what just happened, what could be more surprising?"_

"Younger brother" Killian replied instantly, as if it was an old habit "Nice to finally meet the woman who stole this ol' man's heart" he joked, shaking Elsa's hand. His gaze flickered to Emma.

"Nice to finally put a name and a face on the brother he told me about." Replied Elsa, looking back at Liam and smiling like Emma had never seen her smile before.

The two lovers rapidly excused themselves, leaving Killian and Emma alone. He scratched a spot behind his ear, something Emma assumed he was doing because he was nervous. He was about to say something when a confused Will, who had come near her, said "Emma! What the bloody hell just happened? Who's this guy that just left with my sister?"

"Will, uh- I shouldn't be the one explaining that to you." Emma blurted out. She turned to realize that Killian had left. "Uh- to sum up: two years ago, Elsa and this guy, Liam, fell in love when she was in Brest. They haven't kept touch but now they found each other."

Will opened his mouth, probably to ask other questions but Emma stopped him "I didn't know until earlier this evening and I'm not going to answer questions I don't know the answers to. Now, if you'll excuse me from the others, but I'm going back at the hotel. I'm having a headache and I'm tired."

"Do you want us to come with you?"

"No! No, stay! Have fun! I'll be fine, don't worry." she smiled. She then kissed him on the cheek, waved at her friends and left.

Once Emma was outside she breathed heavily, letting the night air filling her lungs. She took a few steps towards the hotel. She stopped dead in her tracks once she raised her head.

"Leaving already, love?" Killian asked. He was standing a few feet away from her, wearing a black leather jacket above his plaid shirt. The streetlights were casting shadows on his handsome face, making him look older than he probably was and his eyes seem even bluer.

Emma smiled a little. "I'm having a headache."

"We were that bad?" he asked jokingly, ducking his head and scratching a spot at the back of it. He seemed to be nervous about what she could answer.

"No! No! You were amazing!" she replied vehemently.

"Really?!" he asked, truly surprised, the edge of his eyes crinkling in a way she found very appealing.

"Yes. Though I only heard one song, I think you were- you were all great." he smiled sincerely.

He grinned at her. They faced each other for a whole minute without neither of them speak. She shivered, the air was cooler than earlier and she hadn't thought to take a jacket when she left the hotel. She hugged herself for warmth.

Killian took off his jacket "No, it's not-" Emma started but he put the jacket on her shoulders. She blushed and muttered "Thanks"

"I didn't introduce myself properly" he held out his hand "Killian Jones."

Another shiver coursed through Emma when she felt his calloused hand holding hers, this one _definitely wasn't_ because of the cool air.

"Emma Swan."

"It's a pleasure, Emma." The way he said her name, like it was something sacred that he should cherish every day, made her heart fluttered. "I'll walk you back."

"Wait, what tells me that you're not a singer, guitar player _and_ a serial killer who spots his victims in bars where he plays and offers them a drink before walking them home and cut their throats?" she asked, with an amused spark in her eyes.

He laughed, a light and honest laugh that Emma surprised herself wishing she could hear every day. "I think you've watched too many movies, love."

She laughed with him. "Shall we?" he asked. Emma nodded and they started to walk.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Aren't you supposed to be playing with your band at the moment?"

Killian smiled softly "After Liam left, I arranged everything with Joe, the bar owner."

Emma arched an eyebrow at him, suspicious.

"I promised him that we'll play two nights without being paid."

"And what did your two other friends thought about that decision?" she asked.

"They were pretty happy, actually. Robin – the drummer – was impatient to go back to his 4 years old boy and his new married life. David was thrilled to be able to spend the night with his lovely thirty-four-weeks-pregnant wife." He had that smile – a warm smile that spread all across his face – when he talked about them, like they meant the world to him and –was that _longing_ she caught in his eyes?–

She tilted her head and smiled warmly. "What?"

"You care for them, a lot." She asserted.

"They're all I have."

His face darkened and a sad frown emerged between his brows. Emma was about to say something but he hide himself very quickly behind a playful mask.

"So, who was that guy that came to speak with you when the lovebirds left? Your boyfriend?"

"Will?!" she chuckled "No! He's Elsa's brother, and I consider him as such myself. And he's dating one of my best friend, Belle. She was at the bar, too."

She wasn't sure but she thought she heard him mumbled something that sounded like "Good to know."

"I loved the song you played. How was it call again?"

" _When We Will Meet Again_. Liam wrote it two years ago."

"He… wrote it- for Elsa?" she asked, startled.

"Yes. Just after she left. He wrote it in – I don't know – one night, maybe." He smiled. "He never wrote something so quickly.

"Do you write songs too?" she asked, interested.

"No. I haven't written a single song for years." His voice sounded more severe, weighty, and darker, as a painful frown crossed his face for a few seconds.

" _Well done, Swan! You've talked to each other for less than one hour and you already made him think about things that, obviously, he doesn't want to think about! Twice! Great tact!" she thought, sarcastically._

She tried to lighten the mood by asking him a simple question. "Are you from here?"

"I would've thought my accent was a pretty good proof that I am not." He mocked her nicely.

"That's not what I meant." She laughed "I mean, do you live here? In Los Angeles?"

"Yes, Swan. I do live here. What about you?"

"A little town called Storybrooke, in Maine."

"So, you're just here for the festival?" He seemed disappointed. _"About what? That I live at the other side of the country? Oh come on Swan, that's silly! Why would he care anyway? He's just trying to find something to talk about."_

"Yes." She simply answered.

They walked for a few more minutes in silence. It wasn't an unpleasant silence. They were just enjoying each other's compagny. They finally arrived in front of _The Buttercup_.

"Here we are." She sighed, something like regret in her voice. She wished they could have talked more, spend more time together. And judging by the look on his face, he felt the same way.

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, not knowing how to end this. It was Emma who broke the silence.

"Uh- it was nice meeting you, Killian" It was the first time she pronounced his name out loud and she loved the way his name felt on her tongue.

"Would you like to have coffee with me, tomorrow?" He blurted out.

"Coffee?" she said, arching an eyebrow, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

"I was about to say 'diner' but I thought it might scare you away." He said with a knowing smile.

He must have seen the flicker of hesitation in her eyes because he asked again, this time his voice sounded more like a plea "Come on, Swan. It's just a coffee." His smile was so hopeful it made her heart fluttered and her stomach filled with butterflies. _For the second time that night._

"Okay" She breathed.

"Okay?" He asked again, like he couldn't believe that she agreed.

"Yes. I'll have coffee with you tomorrow." She thought his face might break in two, his smile was so huge. He smiled at her like she had agreed to something _more_ than just a coffee. And maybe she had.

"I'll pick you at this exact same spot tomorrow morning. At seven-thirty?"

"Sounds great." She nodded, trying to contain her own smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Swan."

"Good night."

She turned around and walked towards the front door when he spoke again.

"And for your information, love." She turned again to face him. "I never offer drinks to women in bars, or anywhere."

"Why did you offer me a beer, then?" she asked.

"I was looking for a way to engage the conversation." He said, reducing the distance between them.

"Why?"

"Because" he said, invading her personal space – his sent invading her as well, something male, spicy and so _him_ – his tone turning more serious, honest and –heated?– "As soon as you walked in the bar, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

He was looking at her with such adoration she thought her heart might jump out of her chest. (She really needed to keep her heart under control, she thought) His eyes were like screaming at her. "I won't hurt you" she read in his gaze. And she wanted to believe it, so badly. That's the only explanation to what she did next. She kissed him. On the cheek. But still, it was a _kiss_. Her lips brushed against his cheek, his stubble scratching at them deliciously.

"Good night, Killian." She whispered.

"Good night, Emma." He whispered back, eyes closed, his accent thicker than usual.

She entered the hotel.

Once she was alone in her room, – Elsa hadn't returned – she leaned back on the door, her fingers brushing slightly on her lips that still tickled from the kiss.

She was still wearing his jacket. She smiled.

She crawled in her bed and held the jacket tighter around her, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

That night, Emma's dreams were filled with blue eyes and a warm voice singing.

* * *

 **Leave a review if you have time, please. It's aways appreciated. :)**  
 **Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee & Stories Of The Past

**A/N: I know, I keep saying it but I can't THANK YOU enough for following/favoriting/reviewing this fanfiction.  
**

 **(I used CS quotes in this chapter)**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Coffee Date & Stories Of The Past

When Emma woke up the next day – another extremely hot day – she was still surrounded by Killian's scent. She laid on her back, a huge smile across her face. Of course, she wasn't about to admit that it had something to do with Killian, or the way he smiled at her the whole previous night, or that he invited her to have coffee with him, or the kiss she gave him on his cheek. _Definitely not_.

She got up, took a shower, and by 7:20 she was in the elevator, wearing a white dress with pink flowers that stopped above the knees, holding Killian's jacket in her hands. She didn't really wanted to give it back but it would have been kind of creepy to keep it.

She arrived in the lobby and saw him through the double-glass door. He was pacing and running his hand through his hair. He was nervous, that she could tell, but she found it extremely cute and adorable _. "He's already here."_ She smiled to herself and headed toward the door. When he noticed her, a bright smile spread across his face and he seemed to relax a little bit.

"Good morning to you, Swan."

"Morning." She smiled.

"You look lovely."

"Uh- thanks." She blushed. She handed him his jacket. "Here. Thanks for lending it to me yesterday."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a beautiful woman die of cold?"

She laughed and threw his jacket at his face. He smelled the piece of leather. "Did you sleep in my jacket, love?" he asked.

"No!" She replied, far too quickly. "Wipe that cocky smile off your face immediately." That made him smile even more. "Oh shut up!" she said, laughing.

It was _strange_. Not in a bad way, but still strange, this complicity that has developed between them when they only knew each other for less than a day. But it was _easy_ to be around him. It felt _right_. He made her feel comfortable. And that scared the hell out of her, because she has never grown attached to someone that fast.

"I know someone who _really_ needs her coffee. Come on, let's go." He put his arm behind her back to indicate her where they were heading.

"Where are we going?"

"So impatient, Swan."

"I want my coffee." Emma pouted.

 _The Pirate's Café_ was a very cozy place. There were a lot of customers. Killian lead Emma to a table near the window, where they could have a wonderful view of the beach. He held her chair as she took a seat. _"A gentleman indeed"_ Emma thought, smiling as Killian started heading toward the counter where a young red-headed waitress was taking orders.

"Hey! You don't ask me what I want to order?"

"Trust me on that, Swan." He winked at her.

Emma looked through the window. Lovers were walking hand in hand. Others were kissing and looking at each other with love in their eyes. Parents and children were walking on the beach. Some children ran after each other and played on the sand. There was also a couple siting on a bench, the woman was pregnant and she and her lover both have hands on her baby bump. Emma felt a sting of longing looking at them. She then turned her head toward Killian. There was only one person ahead of him. They smiled at each other. He look so handsome in his light gray casual trousers and dark blue t-shirt that showed his perfectly shaped muscles. The man ahead of him took his order and headed toward his table. Killian didn't notice, until Emma tipped a finger towards the waitress. She heard him apologize to the read-headed woman who started preparing his order while talking and smiling at him. She was _flirting_ with him. Emma felt something akin to jealousy creeping its way into her. _"Why do I even care if someone's flirting with him? It's not like he's my boyfriend or something!"_ she shook herself. But when she realized Killian wasn't flirting back – he almost looked like he didn't even care about what the woman was saying but she didn't seem to notice, she was still looking at him with a flirty smile – if nothing, he seemed bored by her. A few minutes later, he came back at their table.

"Here you go, love."

"That smells good. What's all this?"

" _Cinnamon Dolce Latte_ with Strawberry Whole-Grain Oatmeal."

"Thanks. It looks delicious. What did you take?"

" _Caffè Macchiato_ with Blueberry Pancakes."

"I thought we were only supposed to have a coffee. Not breakfast."

"But, Swan, breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he said jokingly.

"Alright! But it's just a breakfast. Not a date."

"Not a date." He agreed, with a little smile.

"Killian-" She sighed.

"Enjoy your meal, Swan."

She huffed and started eating. "Mmm, this is so good!"

Killian laughed. "You don't have that in- Storybrooke was it?"

"Yes, we do. But it tastes better here." She smiled.

Emma put her little finger in the whipped cream and sucked it.

"I love cinnamon. How did you guess that?" she raised her gaze to his and saw that his blue eyes had darkened a bit and were fixed on her lips. When he noticed her eyes on him he quickly averted his gaze to his pancakes. Emma's cheeks turned red.

Killian cleared his throat and scratched the spot behind his ear "I- uh, you- Well I just guessed."

"Well, it's delicious. I always drink a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon topping at _Granny's_." she said, hoping to lighten the mood.

" _Granny's_?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"The diner I work at. I'm a waitress there, so is my friend Ruby."

Killian then took a sip of his Macchiato. Emma laughed. "What?" he asked.

"You have some whipped cream" she said, withdrawing the cream from his nose with her thumb "Here."

"Oh, thanks"

Emma held her hand in the air a little longer before she started to eat again. The rest of the breakfast went very smoothly. They talked about Emma's job and he asked questions about her friends, about Storybrooke. She asked him about his friends Robin and David, and about their wives and child. The food was delicious and they kept exchanging smiles and little glances. When they finished Killian insisted to pay " _I_ invited you, after all." Emma pouted a little but he _really_ insisted so she ceded.

"Can I convince you to talk a walk on the beach with me?" he asked once they exited the Café.

"Why not." She replied with a smile.

There weren't a lot of people on the beach – a few couples and some joggers – It was still early. Emma took off her white sandals. The sand already was warm and it felt great – very different from the stony beaches or the sandy ones where you can't walk bare feet because it's never hot enough in Storybrooke –, there was a slight breeze rushing through her hair that kept them flying behind her back.

"So, what are your plans for the next two weeks?"

"Until Wednesday I didn't even know my friends and I were coming here. They came to my apartment in the morning and almost dragged me here." She chuckled.

"You did not want to come?"

"No, I wanted to come here for years. It's just- They surprised me. I wasn't expecting them to-" she shrugged off.

"You're not used to this, are you?" she looked at him, puzzled. "People surprising you in a good way?" It sounded more like a statement than a question, like he just knew.

"Oh really?" She stopped and folded her arms on her chest, in a defensive way. "And what makes you think that?" she wasn't angry – even though she wished – she was just uncomfortable with the fact that he could read her so easily.

"You're something of an open book." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Is that so?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You don't let people in easily." He paused. "You've been hurt in the past. More than once. And you think that if you get attached to people, then they'll leave you."

"Maybe because they _always_ do." She replied with a bitter laugh.

That's what she thought before she met Elsa. She, Will and their parents made her change her mind. But then she met Neal and when he left it almost destroyed her. When she met Walsh, she knew – she only realized it now, here on this beach – but she knew he was going to leave her, that it wasn't meant to last.

Regret crossed his face. He regretted being so straightforward with her but now she was angry and she almost spat her next words "Believe me, you would think that too if your parents had abandoned you at the side of a road near the forest when you were not older than a few days, not even bothering to drop you at the hospital or a fire station or on someone's doorstep!"

Killian looked at her but she was focused on the sea, a deep frown on her face, jaw tightened. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She had _never_ told anyone that part of her life. She felt Killian's hand on her shoulder, hesitant, but when she didn't back away he began tracing circles on her shoulder with his thumb, soothing her.

"Emma-"

The way he spoke her name, like it was something precious he wanted to cherish everyday calmed her and she realized that she really wanted to tell him her story, _all of it_.

"A guy ran some rotten motel not far" She continued, still looking at the ocean "he found me and took me to the hospital. After that I was sent to social services. One family in Boston – the Swans – adopted me when I was 2, the woman couldn't have a baby. But, miracle, two years later she got pregnant and they sent me back like 'Thanks for being our daughter but now we're going to have our own baby so you can go'." She said that last part bitterly. "After that I jumped from one foster family to another. I had eighteen foster families in twelve years." She stopped a few seconds to gather her memories and to wipe away a lonely tear on her cheek. "At the age of 16, I ran away from my last foster family – an alcoholic whom his wife left the day after I arrived – he never noticed that I left. I broke into the school's gymnasium or the library at night, I stole food from the kitchen. The cook caught me once but he must have felt pity for me because he let me go. A few weeks after that, Elsa found me one night in the library – she was giving night classes – and she brought me back to her home. Her parents took good care of me."

"Emma, I'm sorry for upsetting you and forcing you to-"

She looked at him and was glad he didn't looked at her with pity in his eyes, because she hated that.

"You didn't force me." She was completely calm now, as if a huge weight had been removed from her shoulders. "I never told anyone the whole story" she looked straight into his mesmerizing blue eyes "And I don't regret telling you."

"Why?" he was genuinely surprised.

"Because… I feel like I can trust you. I don't know why and it _scares the hell_ out of me because I _never_ felt this way. What if I'm wrong about you?"

He raised his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, then his fingers grazed her cheek and slided along her jaw, sending a shiver down her spine.

"What if you're right?" he whispered.

She started to walk again, because it was too much, too soon. If he was disappointed by her action he hide it well as he started to walk beside her again.

"In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm from Ireland. Liam is 32, six years older than me. Our parents…" he stopped.

Emma instinctively put her hand on his forearm. "Hey, you don't have to tell me your story if you don't want to. I didn't told you mine expecting something from you." She quickly put her hands on the pockets of her dress, to force herself to stop reaching for him.

"I know. It's not why I want to tell you." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Emma, I know we've known each other for less than a day but- I trust you, too. I know I'm right about you. So, would you let me tell you my story?" He asked and she just nodded. Killian took a deep breath and spoke "My mother died from cancer when I was 5, so I don't remember her very much, just that she sang a lot, especially to me and my brother every night to help us sleep."

"That's why you like singing?" she asked. "Sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted you."

"It's okay, love. But to answer your question, yes, it's one of the reason I like singing. It's a way to honor her memory, somehow."

"What was her name?"

"Rose." He paused for a few seconds. "My father drank even more after that. Liam often found him drunk in some bar. When I was 12, after Liam brought him home, I wanted to help my father so I gave him a glass of water but he threw it at me and started to yell that it was my fault if my mother died, that he couldn't bear to look at me anymore because I looked too much like her… That's how I got that scar." He pointed at his cheek. Emma held his hand again, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Liam was furious. He told me to pack my things and we left. That was the last time I ever saw my father. Five years later we learnt that he had died. Our old neighbor found him dead on the floor of the living room, a bottle of rum in his hand, the face in his vomit." He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I know it doesn't change anything but- I'm sorry."

"I know, love." He whispered. "We went to Liam's best friend after we left. Robin's parents were very nice and they took good care of us."

"Robin? The drummer?"

"Aye, the man himself." He smiled.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, walking side by side. They had almost reached the hotel when he spoke again.

"I don't want to scare you." He whispered. They stopped again and faced each other. Two children ran past them, laughing as another one was running after them.

"I know."

"But I'm going too fast?" it wasn't really a question.

"Yes." She smiled a little, apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I understand. But I want you to know that I'm in this for the long haul, Emma. I know that's exactly the kind of thing that scares you but I want- I need you to know that, if you ever consider to… give us a chance."

There they were. The words she was so scared to hear. But as she gazed intently into his eyes, Emma _knew_ he wasn't lying and she wasn't as much scared as she thought she would be. She took a step forward, her toes almost touching his and she held her hand to stoke his cheek, his scruff tickling her palm. He leaned his forehead on hers and they both closed their eyes, breathing in each other's scent.

"I know." She whispered.

* * *

 **I know what you're going to say, it's a bit… fast (no?). Like she doesn't trust him but five minutes after she does? But she's still scared so... I'm really into cheesy stuff with this story.  
Also, I'm sorry for the late update. I knew exactly what I wanted to say in this chapter but the problem here was how to bring each subject and in which order.  
Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll stick with me until the end. (I really don't know how many chapters there will be to be honest. I let my muse speak for me. :p)**

 **If you could let me a little review to let me know what you think, that would be great! :) I really want to read your thoughts, especially about Emma and Killian's respective backstories.**

 **Psssst *whispers* I already have another story in mind and it won't be as cheesy as this one.**


End file.
